Elanor Black y la Orden del Fénix
by Aprile Hale
Summary: Un nuevo personaje se suma a La Orden del Fénix.Nuevos y raros amores y aventuras mezcladas con humor . Pasen, vean, lean y dejen un rview


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y/o lugares que les suenen conocidos es porque pertecen a la mente de J.K. Rowling. Todo lo que no les suene conocido es porque salió de mi loca cabeza XD**

Disfruten!

* * *

Elanor Black y la Orden del Fénix 

Capítulo 1: El linaje continua

Estaba acostada en su cama de madera de roble, cubierta por un acolchado negro, leyendo una revista vieja de quidditch de su padre. El cuarto estaba muy bien iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las tres ventanas. Las paredes eran blancas pero estaban decoradas con distintos posters, de quidditch y modelos muggles posando, de la época en la que su papá era adolescente. En un de las paredes había un escritorio, con lapiceros y cuadernos reposando bien ordenados encima, haciendo juego con una silla, también de roble. Una gran biblioteca con diversos tipos de libros viejos en ella Sobresalía de una de las paredes sin decoraciones.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta de entrada y ella automáticamente pensó que seguramente era su padrino Remus Lupin, o tal vez Ojoloco Moody, por ser las únicas dos personas que habían visitado la casa número doce de Grimauld Place en todo el verano.

Dejó la revista, con la punta de la página por la que iba su lectura doblada, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió a la escalera del cuarto piso de la casa para recibir a los amigos de su padre. Cuando iba a la mitad del trayecto del primer piso a la planta baja se sorprendió al notar que no solo entraban Remus, un hombre considerablemente alto con rasgos bastante raros, pelo color arena con algunas canas y ojos color almendra, y Ojoloco, un hombre no muy alto y regordete con una pelada en su cabeza recubierta en algunas partes por pelos castaño claro y un ojo mágico azul eléctrico que no paraba de girar en todas direcciones. Venían acompañados por aproximadamente seis o siete personas pelirrojas, una joven de pelo rosa chicle, un hombre de tez oscura muy robusto y otro que parecía un indigente. Detrás de todos ellos entraron dos chicos, uno pelirrojo como los otros seis y otro con cabellos negro azabache, y una chica, que venía hablando con ellos, de pelo ondulado color castaño claro.

Su padre le dio un cálido abrazo de bienvenida al pelinegro de cara familiar. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y llevaba puestos unos lentes de marco negro.

Ella se había transformado en un perro negro de raza labrador muy bien cuidado y peinado, para no llamar tanto la atención de los recién llegados.

Todos pasaron directamente a la cocina, excepto la chica de pelo rosa que dio un pequeño tropezón con el paragüero con forma de pata de troll. El estruendo hizo que algunos giraran hacia ella y se empezaran a oír gritos provenientes de algún lado. Se volvió a transformar en persona, sin que nadie la viera, y fue a cerrar las cortinas del cuadro de donde provenían los gritos.

-Ya cállate abuela!

La joven, un poco avergonzada, empezó a pedir tímidamente disculpas.

Sirius Black, un adulto bastante flaco pero con buena contextura física, de ojos grises y pelo de un negro opaco por los hombros, se le acercó a decirle que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara. La joven asintió y se fue a la cocina a sentarse con los demás. Sirius se le acercó a la ahora, de nuevo, labradora negra.

-Ven, ya es hora de que conozcas a los otros miembros de la orden, y de que ellos te conozcan a ti. Además te traje chicos para que juegues!- La perra hizo un gesto parecido a fruncir el ceño.

-Era una broma, vamos-

Sirius entró a la cocina donde ya estaban todos ubicados en las sillas al rededor de la mesa redonda, y se sorprendieron al verlo con una perra muy parecida a él transformado. El animal fue casi corriendo hacia Remus, que estaba en la punta de la mesa, mientras movía la cola y le lamía la cara alegre de verlo. Lupin sonreía mientras le acariciaba el lomo y le decía.

-Ya basta Ela, yo también estoy muy contento de verte!-

Dicho esto la perra terminó con su muestra de afecto y volvió a pararse al lado de Sirius. Se transformó en una chica, poco más baja que él, esbelta, de ojos azules medio grisáceos, vestida con una remera negra y unos jeans un tanto gastados. Su pelo negro azabache le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y todos en la mesa, excepto por Remus y OJoloco, se sorprendieron de su parecido con Black.

La señora Weasley, una mujer de cuerpo regordete, pómulos rosados y pelo ondeado color naranja fuerte, preguntó.

-Sirius querido, no vas a presentarnos a tu evidente nuevo familiar. Qué es? Tu sobrina?-

-No Molly, es…mi hija-

Todos se quedaron perplejos por la noticia exceptuando a Remus y Ojoloco, que, claro, ya lo sabían.

-Hola. Soy Elanor Black, pero realmente les agradecería que no me llamen por mi nombre, díganme Ela-

Molly sonrió y le dijo.

-Mucho gusto querida. Soy Molly Weasley, él es mi esposo Arthur, él mi hijo mayor Bill, ellos son mis hijos gemelos Fred y George, ella es mi única hija Ginny, él es Ron, él Harry, ella es Hermoine, él es el jefe del departamento de aurores del ministerio, Kingsley, él de ahí es Ojoloco Moody, aquel hombre es Mundungus Fletcher, ella Nymphadora Tonks y él Remus Lupin-

-Molly! Soy Tonks nada más! Cuántas veces debo decírtelo!-

-Lo siento Tonks te estaba presentando nada más-

A medida que Molly iba nombrando y señalando a cada uno de los presentes, estos asentían o sonreían a excepción de Tonks que fulminó con la mirada a la señora Weasley por decir su nombre. Ela dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa estrechando la mano de todos.

-Tienes un parecido muy grande a tu padre. Y tu madre? Dónde está?- Preguntó Molly curiosa.

-Ella…falleció hace tres meses- Respondió Sirius con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Oh! cuánto lo siento!-

-Está bien. Ya logré superarlo- Dijo Ela con simpatía.

-Cuando murió estaba terminando mi cuarto año en Beauxbatons-

-Así que Beauxbatons eh? Qué tal es esa escuela?- Preguntó Kingsley, el hombre robusto de tez oscura.

-Mh…la mayoría de los estudiantes son franceses, muy educados y bastante afeminados, los chicos-

Todos rieron y Arthur, un hombre con cabello color naranja fuerte como el de su esposa, preguntó.

-Este año irás a Hogwarts?-

-Si-

-Pasas a quinto?-Volvió a preguntar Molly

-Si- Volvió a contestar.

-Entonces estarás con Harry, Ron y Hermoine- Dijo emocionada la señora Weasley.

Ela sonrió y ellos también.

-Bueno, Ela por qué no les muestras la casa y sus cuartos a los chicos? van a quedarse aquí el resto del mes- Le dijo Sirius, dulcemente, a su hija. Ella asintió.

-Vamos? Adiós a todos-

Los cuatro Weasley, Harry y Hermione la siguieron por a través de la puerta de la cocina al pasillo.

-Cuando pasemos por el vestíbulo no hagan ruido y traten de caminar sigilosamente- Les advirtió Ela a los demás.

-Por qué?-Preguntó Harry.

-Por mi abuela- se limitó a decir-Ya oyeron sus gritos hace un rato-

De repente los chicos entendieron de donde habían salido todos esos alaridos que parecían ser maldiciones.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras y comenzaron a subir. Elanor iba encabezando la marcha y Harry se le acercó a preguntarle.

-Por qué Sirius nunca contó nada de ti?-

-No lo sé, pero supongo que debe ser porque a duras penas si sabía de mi existencia-

-No te sigo- Dijo Harry un poco desconcertado.

-Nací el veintiséis de mayo de 1980, un año antes de que lo llevaran a Azkaban, y luego volví a verlo hace dos meses cuando me mudé para acá. Solo lo sabían Remus, por ser su mejor amigo, y Ojoloco, por venir muchas veces en el verano-

-Ah-Harry se limitó a asentir porque todavía no había procesado bien la información de que Sirius, su padrino, tuviera una hija y que él no lo supiera.

-Puedo preguntarte por qué te abrazó con tanta alegría cuando llegaron?-

-Supongo que fue porque soy su ahijado y hace mucho que no nos veíamos-

-Su ahijado? No! eres Harry Potter?-

-Si, si lo soy- respondió Harry aún más desconcertado que antes.

Llegaron al segundo piso y Ela abrazó a Harry con gran emoción. Cuando se separaron Harry estaba atónito, no entendía nada. Ella se explicó al ver la mueca que se había dibujado en su cara y en la de los restantes cinco chicos.

-Lo siento, es que, bueno Sirius me estuvo hablando de ti y de James y realmente tenía ganas de conocerte. Papá me contó que ellos dos eran como hermanos y me dijo que tu padre era mi padrino y el mío el tuyo. Somos como una especie de primos Harry! aparte quiero que sepas que de verdad lamento la muerte de tus padres, me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlos- terminó la pequeña Black.

Esta vez fue Harry quien la abrazó y ella fue la sorprendida.

-Siempre quise más familia!-

-Yo no! tengo demasiada, pero un primo de mi edad no me viene nada mal-

Acompañaron a Hermoine y Ginny a su cuarto del segundo piso, un piso más arriba a Fred y George y luego les mostró el cuarto a Harry y Ron.

-Espero que estén cómodos aquí-

-Lo estaremos, no te preocupes- respondió Harry.

Ella subió al suyo y estuvo un rato pensando en su reciente encuentro con su nuevo amigo/primo.

A las nueve de la noche la señora Weasley llamó a cenar. Para ese entonces la reunión había terminado y solo quedaban Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, menos Bill, Hermione, Harry, Sirius y Ela. Después de comer todos los chicos se quedaron en el living hablando. Ela había escuchado a Harry gritándoles a sus amigos y se preocupó pero el chico no tenía ánimos para darle explicaciones. Harry le contó que al día siguiente tenía una audiencia en el ministerio y ella le deseó toda la suerte del mundo, mientras que les contó que amaba el quidditch, que había vivido en Francia toda su vida, que había tenido tres novios y todos habían resultado ser homosexuales, que no tenía hermanos y de su familia. Los chicos, en cambio, le contaron, con mucho lujo de detalles, de Hogwarts. Se enteró de que todos pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor y de la horrible tragedia que había azotado al colegio el año pasado. Se enteró de que los gemelos, además de estar en séptimo año, tenían su propia tienda de sortilegios y ella les dijo que le harían falta varios surtidos salta clases. Le preguntaron si estaba al tanto de que el Innombrable había vuelto y le preguntaron si le creía a Harry, ella a las dos preguntas respondió que si.

-Mi madre fue asesinada por mortífagos por ser muggle. En ese momento yo seguía en la escuela-

Todos quedaron impresionados por esa revelación. También en Francia estaban pasando esas cosas?

A la una los Weasley y Hermione subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, dejando solos a Elanor y Harry. Estuvieron hablando más a fondo sobre sus familias, sus vidas, Voldemort, las venturas de Harry, la orden (Ela le explicó bien lo que era porque nadie le había contado antes) y de Dumbledore.

-Sabes Harry? me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tus padres-

-A mi también, creeme. Igual Sirius ha sido como un padre para mí durante estos dos años-

-Cuánto me alegro! Yo recién conozco su existencia!-

Harry rió.

-Creo que ya es tarde. Nos vemos luego-

-Si, adiós-

Cuando subió a su cuarto su padre la estaba esperando allí leyendo la misma revista que horas atrás ella había dejado sobre la cama.

-Conociste mejor a los chicos?-

-Si-

-Y? Cómo te cayeron?-

-Horrible son todos horribles personas-

Sirius puso una mueca de confusión.

-Era broma, son todos muy simpáticos-

Sirius rió

-Y Harry? Hablaste algo con él?-

-Si, de hecho hablamos varias cosas. Discutimos sobre ti, James y Llly. Creo que le caí bien. Aparte tenemos varias cosas en común-

-De verdad que me alegro mucho por eso, Ahora duerme que ya es tarde. Te quiero-

-Yo también-

* * *

**N/A: Hola holaaaa!! Sí, ya sé que este fic ya lo había subido, pero le hice algunas correcciones y lo reedite, aparte de que le cambie le nombre P. Les doy una segunda oportunidad para que lo lean **

**Haganme feliz y dejenme un review...ese es mi lema XD**

**besotes!**


End file.
